Avengers Legacy
by MarveLegacy
Summary: This is my attempt a rebooting the Marvel Universe. I know this has been done before, and this chapter was not going to be the start of the series, but it will act like a teaser for anyone curious where the world will go. There will be 3 other series: Spider-Man Legacy; X-Men Legacy; and Fantastic Four Legacy. The story will be non-linear.


**(Assemble;1944)**

 _The singular notion of black & white is what drives me forward. Telling me, deep down that what I'm doing is better than them. That without them, there is no us. Without their actions towards god's chosen people there would be no next generation. No Super Soldier. That ideas supplanted into the minds of man from god could be given life through man. Man is imperfect although we're told our god is just that. Omnipotent. All-seeing eyes on everything in creation. I've begun reassessing my thoughts on what all-seeing and knowing truly means. It's not simply stating that he/she-our creator is aware. It's that god can be aware. That through some beautiful twist of fate our lord is in all of us. Good and Bad. That everything bad that man makes is still an extension of our lord and savior. That dieing for our sins, is a death served to save his own soul._

-Richard Parker, NYC 1944.

Wiping chalk from his hands onto the side of his smock. This one's white by choice. Not as a symbolic reference to his work, no, merely to stop him from looking any further aloof amongst his peers. It was either the black smock or the white chalk, one had to get the rub. Richard was selected for this position based upon his top scoring in the admission tests. He scored the highest on all written and verbal aptitude tests to date. When asked how he was able to score so highly, he politely responded, "Parker Luck."

"Zemo's work it's-"

"Out of this world." Adds Mary Fitzpatrick, dressed in green from her shirt to her boots, looking more like a private than a special operative.

"Not of this world is more fitting. Zemo discovered something he calls DNA. It's a formula that bonds us, unique to species and families. He was able to manipulate it. Make their soldiers better."

"Better is a relative word, Richard. Zemo was changing the course of humanity. Erskine was trying to correct it. He took out all the parts that turned the Nazis into green skinned, fire arm, rock headed behemoths"

Mary has been enjoying a bit of fame in the last few months. She was discovered as a model, smoking her favorite brand of cigarettes at a coffee shop, when a French director filming a movie stateside wanted to capture the world apart from the war. All she had to do was exhale, then giggle on camera and the world was hers. Something she's come to loathe. Her one scene in the documentary would land her a cigarette ad. The ad would land her a leading role in _Lady Liberty_ A movie ripping off the exploits of one Howard Stark.

"Are we going to do this today, Parker?"

"Howard."

Who had just been selected for a private military program known as the Super Solider Program.

"I thought you, Logan, and Ben were having a final meal before the first test."

"Final doesn't sit right with me. I'm an adventurer. To me final is not a resting place, but an end to all things. The very fact that you would use the word Final speaks of your own fatalism."

After the film's debut, she would meet the Golden Age hero, following an interview where he heralded her performance. Saying she excelled where the script and direction failed; capturing his spirit of adventure.

"Only three men on Earth have understood the Super Solider Serum. You're looking at one of them, Stark. It would be nice if you'd show him some respect."

Benjamin Parker, the younger brother of Richard, A private in the Military had been selected for the program out of need. A need for bodies of trustworthy allies. The U.S. Government allowed Stark, who was named as the face of the program to hand pick one man for the job. His man was a woman, Mary Fitzpatrick. Richard Parker chose his brother Ben. Although Ben would never sniff Richard's academics, he did out match him Athletically.

He was an accomplished gymnast, nearly making the national team. The term little brother was never more fitting than with Ben and Richard. While Richard cares for Ben, he doesn't think much of him as a individual. Allowing him to be a part of the program is a way to keep his brother out of trouble during the war. Richard had no idea if the serum would work, but if Ben had to be drafted, he could at least keep his brother out of his mother's prayers. Red & Blue flannel shirt tucked into his khakis, Benjamin Parker looks full from his meal.

"Hey. Don't get me wrong, Parker Brothers. Milton Bradley's got nothing on you boys." Mary chuckles.

"The Dodge's. The Wrights. The Parkers." Howard said, one arm around the side of Ben, squeezing his side, with a hand pantomiming reading a marquee.

"The Parkers being the most famous among them all. Super Soldiers for the US of A."

"You missed your calling in show business, Mr. Stark."

Stark lets go of Ben. The younger Parker exhales, Howard adjusts the jacket on his suit, standing with both hands on his chest.

"I didn't miss anything. Hollywood is calling. I haven't answered because My adventure is still going. From The Savage Land to battling alien nazis. My biography and subsequent film are going to be smash hits."

"Who'd wanna watch a movie based on a book?"

James Logan said, adorned with a cowboy hat, black leather jacket and boots clanging on the floor.

"I asked you to take those off before you come up here." Richard rubs his forehead, his dismay for Logan's choice of attire apparent to all.

"Sorry 'bout that, Doc. Got wood floors at my place too." He said, grunting in between taking off his boots.

"Where can I?"

"Just put them against the wall."

James had been chosen by the US. He's a special agent for the Canadian-American Weapon Plus venture. James was drafted into the Super Solider Program after internal problems brought paper work to the Weapon Plus directors desk regarding super soldiers. Something he wanted Canada to be a part of. The US had done a great job keeping their Intel on Zemo, Erskine, and the man who rescued Erskine, Cain Marko from the other allies. The fear of the US is that your friend today, may very well be your enemy tomorrow. Logan's inclusion is a ploy to keep the Canadians from spreading word to Europe about the US and their super soldiers.

"They already paid to read it, why see it? One thing I'll never get is people's need to relive the same thing over and over."

"Now that everyone's here I can begin debriefing all of us on the latest serum." Richard spins around his chalk board, all smiles, as he prepares his next statement. "Steve's not here." Mary said.

"You know, if you hadn't said anything, I don't think I would've noticed." Richard added.

"Kid's so skinny he might fall through a crack." Howard Stark quipped.

"Why was he picked again?" Ben said, hand rubbing his chin.

"I get why I'm here. My big bro's the boss. Stark's famous. Ms. Fitzpatrick is a rising star. Logan's here for the sake of Diplomacy. Why Steve Rogers?"

Easel shaking with every brush stroke, Steven Rogers coughs, Lungs inflamed and red, Steven Rogers escapes. He paints pictures of places he's never been. Scenes on Earth he'd never see. Given to him through memories of only pictures. Images detained from nature not by man's eye, instead through the lens of technology.

"Steven was chosen not as a solider, but as a guinea pig. He's terminally ill with an unknown respiratory sickness. Not even a cheeseburger can stick to his ribs."

"We already know what it can do to a healthy man, what can it do to an ailing one?" Howard said. Richard leans forward.

"Precisely. The Nazis had runs some similar tests. I attempted to-discern them from Erskine's journal, however-the graphic portions of his memory were in German."

"Sorry I'm late guys." Coughed Steven Rogers. Blue star spangled scar over his neck, hobbling into the room in a nice two piece suit with no jacket.

"Nice look, Rogers."

"Coming from you, Mr. Stark it's an honor."

"Without the blazer. I didn't think it could be pulled off."

"The jacket was too muggy for me." Steven said, sitting down on a chair. His breath drawing in close with wheezing gasps.

"Not gonna lie. That was the hardest walk I've ever taken. Not from a purely physical stand point either." Steven slams his foot.

"I trust your work, Dr. Parker. You're a brilliant man."

"All credit belongs to the late, Dr. Erskine."

"Tonight's supposed to be a celebration. It's okay to show a little moxie."

"Working with his journals did give me some inspiration of my own..." Richard's eyes drop to the floor. He stares at scuff on his shoes, the same spot he always looks at when he's nervous. One he isn't sure if it's always been there or not. He remembers hitting his shoe the first day at his aunt's, when he was so embarrassed for being caught stealing that he looked down. Now he's unsure if it's even there or if it's growing on him. An image he's creating in his own mind. Something getting bigger and bigger with no resolution. Unlike his shrinking confidence. A dry heave from Steven Rogers pulls him from the floor and back to his presentation.

"Lady and Gentleman." He began, clearing his throat for a pause of his own. If he'd learned anything from his time around Mr. Howard Stark. It's that drama is the art of presentation.

"As we embark on our journey into mystery, I want you to Marvel at one thought. A thought that's been on the very edge of my mind since I accepted this mission and cracked the Erskine/Zemo Super Soldier code." A second pause as he allows the chalk's scratching sound to create his tension. Marking the characters that would make up the phrase, that he believed would define his entire professional life.

"With Great Power Must Come Great Responsibility."


End file.
